


Astraphobia

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Astraphobia, F/F, Kissing, Storms, Study Date, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: Astraphobia: An abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.





	Astraphobia

“But Skyyyyyyyyye.” Bailey lets out a whine as she bangs her head against the open chemistry book in front of her. Her and Skye had been studying for an upcoming test and Bailey… wasn’t the best in any kind of science.

“No buts.” Skye shook her head at Bailey’s antics, a smile forcing its way onto her face while she tries to keep her voice stern. “It’s only three more questions.”

“But they’re so looooong.” Bailey continued as she moved her head off the book and looks over at the review sheet for the upcoming test. They had been going through questions for the last hour and a half. “Can we take a break?” 

Skye raises an eyebrow at her.

“Whenever we take a break you trick me into not going back to studying.” Skye points out as Bailey pouts at her.

“Please?” Bailey puts on her best puppy dog eyes. She leans a little closer to Skye. “Five minutes.”

“...Okay,” 

Bailey smiles and leans forward the rest of the way, she gets within a breath of pressing her lips against Skye’s before Skye moves away.

“Nope, not until you finish at least one of the questions.” Skye smirks as Bailey exaggerated whine.

“No fair!” Bailey pouts and leans back against the couch. The two had set up in the living room, books taking over the coffee table. After a few minutes she heard the front door open and her mom rushed in with her jacket soaked.

“Hey girls, how’s the studying?” Mrs. Jenkins smiled at the two as she kicked off her boots and hung up her jacket.

“Hi Mrs. Jenkins.” Skye greeted as Bailey let out a groan. Mrs. Jenkins chuckled and moved to the kitchen. 

“Skye, dear, you can call me Rita.” The older woman laughed lightly as she grabbed a few things from the kitchen and goes to head back out, “Bailey, I’m going to help your father with the diner later then I thought. This storm is causing a lot of people to take shelter until it passes. Will you and Skye be okay here for a few more hours?”

“Yeah mom, we’ll be fine.”

“Casey’s staying over with a friend, it’s going to get really bad later tonight. Skye, I insist that you stay here for the night. You shouldn’t walk home in this mess.”

Skye’s parents were off on business and Brian was throwing a party anyway so Skye just nodded at the older woman.

“Okay.”

“Good, you two hold down the fort while I’m gone.”

“Aye, Aye.” Bailey salutes as her mom walks back out into the heavy rain. “Wow, it’s really going hard out there.”

Bailey felt a bit of anxiety at the oncoming storm. The wind howled loudly outside and the rain hit the windows like tiny pebbles. Skye hums next to her.

“I like the rain.”

Bailey chuckles and shakes her head, “I’m not surprised.”

Skye’s lips quirked up for a second, “I think your five minute break is over.”

“You’re cruel.” Bailey huffs as she tries to go back to the review sheet. “So, just to be clear, if I finish the next problem, I get a kiss.”

“Yup.” Skye said simply.

“What if I get it right?” Bailey asks with a sly smile, “Do I get an extra reward for getting it right?”

Skye rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Okay, what do you want if you get it right?" Skye asked as she tilted her head at Bailey.

"TWO kisses." Bailey put on her best argumentative face holding up two fingers to prove her point. Skye bursts out laughing, shaking her head with a lingering smile.

"Alright, I suppose I can make that happen." Skye tried to make it sound like a chore but her smile gives her away. Bailey grins triumphantly before leaning over the review sheet with renewed interest. She fights through the problem and double checks her work before presenting it to Skye with the grin.

She watches Skye read it over with a smug grin ready to claim her reward.

"You used the wrong conversion formula."

"What?" Bailey's face falls as Skye puts the paper on the table and goes through it with her, explaining what she did wrong and the proper formula.

Bailey flashes her a defeated pout.

"I hate chemistry, there are too many formulas." Bailey huffed. "Who does Chemistry think she is? Math?"

"It's a lot of memorizing." Skye pointed out as Bailey sulked a little. Skye put her pen down and leaned toward her, pressing her lips lightly to Bailey's as the pout slid off her face. Bailey sighed into the kiss, her hand raising to rest against the side of Skye's neck as she deepens the kiss. Trying to take advantage of her consolation prize. After a few moments Skye pulls away.

"I think we can end on that note." Skye offers as she closes her textbook. Bailey jumps up with a grin across her face before slamming her chem book shut.

"Bye bye, evil review sheet." Bailey hears Skye chuckle at her before Frosty takes a moment to stand up and wander over. "Oh, I almost forgot Casey wasn't here to feed you! I'll get your dinner now, okay boy?"

Frosty wags his tail and follows Bailey to the kitchen. Bailey retrieves the metal dog bowl from the dishwasher and brings it over to scoop some food into it when the world outside lights up for a second before a loud boom of thunder echoes through the house.

The sound startles Bailey and she drops the half-full bowl of food. Frosty looks at her for a minute before eating the loose food off the ground.

Bailey's heart pounds in her chest. She hated thunderstorms. They scared her since she was a child and she hadn't outgrown what most would consider an irrational fear. She stands in her kitchen perfectly still before she hears footsteps on the tile.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Skye asked as she walked over noticing the mostly eaten dog food on the floor with Frosty still cleaning up the rest.

"Y-yeah! The thunder caught me off guard!" Bailey hurries to control her shaking. In her mind she was 15 years old, too old to be scared of thunder and she didn't want Skye to know that embarrassing fact about her.

Skye flashes her a worried look before nodding and gesturing to Frosty.

"At least he helped you clean up."

"Who needs a Hoover when you have a Frosty?" Bailey smiles as her tremors stop for a moment, trying to focus on anything but the storm outside. "I hope the rain stops soon, he has to go out before bed tonight."

"He might be getting a little soggy." Skye speculated as she glanced out the glass doors at the storm. "It doesn't look like it's letting up."

"Great." Bailey couldn't hide the emotion from her voice. Skye picks up on it and takes another step closer, reaching for Bailey's hand.

"We can pass the time with a movie." Skye offered bringing Bailey's hand to her lips, pressing a light kiss to the back of Bailey's hand. "It's your turn to pick."

Bailey thought for a second, a movie might be a nice distraction from the storm. She smiles at Skye.

"Oh, I have one I've been wanting to watch with you!" Bailey exclaims as she moves to retrieve the movie and blankets for cuddling from her room. She goes upstairs to retrieve her copy of  _ How To Train Your Dragon _ , which Skye revealed to her she's never seen, a heinous crime in Bailey's opinion, and her favorite blanket for snuggling.

When she turns to head back downstairs, there's another bright flash of light followed by a roaring boom. It shakes Bailey to the core as a startled yelp escapes her lips and she folded in on herself. 

_ It’s just a storm. It’s just a storm. _ The mantra repeats itself in her head as she tries to calm herself down. She takes a few deep breaths before standing upright and heading back to the living area in quick steps. She hurries down the stairs and quickly rejoins Skye and Frosty. 

Frosty is sitting next to Skye as she moves the books off the table, Bailey pushes the last of her fear deep down before bouncing over with her usual pep. She moves over to set up the DVD as Frosty jumps up on the couch, arranging himself so he could rest his head on Skye’s lap.

“Why do you like me?” Skye asks the animal as he gets comfortable and starts to doze off. Bailey turns to see the sight and giggles as she moves to sit on Skye’s other side, tossing the blanket over their shoulders. 

“They say animals can tell when someone is good.”

“That doesn’t explain why he likes  _ me _ .” 

Bailey rolls her eyes and rests her head on Skye’s shoulder. 

“Because you’re a good, sweet, person who has a heart of gold?”

“Gross.”

Bailey giggled as she snuggled into the other girl. The opening scenes of the movie play and she can feel Skye start falling asleep, as she had a habit of doing when they cuddled up on the couch, when the wind gives a particularly loud howl. The entire room lights up and thunder booms over head causing Bailey to jumps and startle Skye. Frosty leaps up from his spot and whimpers as the lights flickered a moment before they are plunged in darkness.

White light seems through the windows again before another bang, louder than the one before, seems to shake the house. Bailey can’t help the startled yelp that passes her lips as her nails dig into Skye’s arm out of fear.

“It’s okay,” Bailey hears Skye’s calm voice say, “The power just cut off.”

Skye moves to pat her pockets for a second, probably looking for her phone. She sighs and goes to stand up. “I left my phone in the kitchen.”

Bailey feels Skye move away from her a second before another round of thunder booms overhead. It’s too loud, and Bailey can’t hide how the sound terrifies her this time. Without thinking her hand comes out and takes hold of Skye’s shirt before she can get too far away. 

Bailey can see the confusion on Skye’s face when the bright white lightning flashes outside, illuminating the other girl’s face for only a moment.

“S-Sorry.” Bailey muttered as thunder roared overhead, she flinches at the noise, tears starting to flood her eyes. She hates how scared she is right now. It was stupid how fast her heart was beating in her chest and how she couldn’t stop shaking. 

“Bailey?” Skye turns so she’s facing her, “Are you okay?”

Bailey isn’t sure she can answer without her voice cracking at this point. She looks at the other girl, trying to cover the fear from her voice when the room lights up again with a crackle of lightning. 

The roar of thunder the follows feels like it shakes the house and Bailey dives into Skye the moment it rumbles to life. Clinging to the other girl like a lifeline, Bailey’s arms wrapped tightly around Skye’s torso while Bailey’s face presses into her shoulder. The most pathetic sound escapes Bailey’s lips and it reminds her of a cross between a whine and a scream.

Bailey feels hot tears run down her face before she feels Skye wrap her arms around her, pulling her into her warm embrace.

“It’s okay.” Skye’s breath is warm against the side of her face. Her tone a mix of protective and reassuring. Bailey presses herself more into the redhead’s warmth trying to focus only on the girl holding her as she sees the flashes of light against her eyelids, fingers clinging tightly to the fabric of Skye’s shirt as the thunder boomed after. 

“I’m sorry,” Bailey muttered into Skye’s shoulder. “This is really stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” 

Bailey tends to disagree, she was shaking like a leaf in Skye’s arms, she feels tears running down her face, she’s an absolute mess over a storm, and it feels a little stupid.

“I d-don’t know why i-it bother me so much-”

“It’s okay.” Skye hushes her before Bailey can rant about her irrational fear. Bailey feels Skye’s hand run through her hair, the repetitive motion a slight comfort against the raging storm outside. After a few moments, Bailey feels Skye guide her back to the couch, pulling the blanket over them again and pulling Bailey down so they were laying side by side on the couch. Skye raises her hand to Bailey’s face, wiping away the trails of tears that lingered against her cheeks.

Bailey feels a weight settle across her legs and looks down to see Frosty had climbed back on the couch, laying across her and Skye’s legs. 

“Hey,” 

Bailey looks up, making out Skye’s face in the dark room. She feels Skye’s hand move under her chin before Skye’s lips press against her own. Bailey melts into the sweet kiss, forgetting about the outside world for a few minutes. Skye’s lips move against Bailey’s firmly, reassuringly against the slight tremor still shaking Bailey’s body. After a few moments Skye pulls away, pressing a light kiss to Bailey’s forehead as Bailey shifts closer, tucking her head under Skye’s chin and loosening her grip on Skye’s shirt. 

Skye goes back to running her hand through Bailey’s hair, her other arm wrapped around Bailey protectively. The next crackle of thunder causes Bailey to startle a bit, only to be soothed when a kiss is pressed to her temple a moment later. Bailey focuses on the feeling of Skye’s hand running through her hair soothingly and the sound of her heartbeat as she settles against the other girl’s chest. 

Frosty starts snoring as he fell asleep despite the howling wind and unforgiving skies. Bailey feels the hand going through her hair start moving in slower motions, a tall-tale sign that Skye was starting to doze off as well. Bailey let out a barely contained giggle as she snuggled a little closer. Closing her eyes and settling against her girlfriend, falling asleep to the sounds of Skye’s heartbeat and Frosty’s snoring.


End file.
